


A Little Swing of Life

by Sandrazhao



Category: Keith Richards/Mick Jagger
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 13:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrazhao/pseuds/Sandrazhao
Summary: 一篇胡扯的GimmerTwins同人，LSE校长！米克·贾格尔AU，作者并不了解学术、伦敦，显然也没当过大学校长，所以一切都是瞎说八道。
Relationships: Mick Jagger/Keith Richards
Kudos: 7





	A Little Swing of Life

“你可以失败——”米克·贾格尔正在准备他任期内的最后一篇毕业演讲词，却几次卡在了基调上。之前他都是让秘书帮他写的，好不到哪里去，也差不到哪里去，虽然当他秘书的必要条件是拥有丰满的屁股和金发——男的不行，但是这毕竟不构成充分条件，所以她们写的东西，抛却冗长并装腔作势的前缀和余韵——中间基本就没什么了，还是能看得过去的。  
不过，今年他决定要自己写，然后他奇异地发现写这个玩意还挺麻烦，虽然把主题句写成什么样基本都是扯淡，就像你不可能给曲子写出一个深刻的riff一样，但是米克心知，毕竟听完他的演说，同学能记住的也只有这个主题句了，所以他还必须扯一句好淡。  
“你可以失败——”他再次思忖这句话，“但不能太失败。”  
废话。  
也是实话。  
再想想。  
见鬼，米克在心里想，双手撑着窗户往下看，他知道大家心里都怎么看他，他们多半认为他是个靠着好家庭和不错的运气攀升的混蛋，虚荣有余能力平平，而对于这一观点，他本人也没有任何在数据上显著的反驳理由。谁让他从一开始就介绍他是个宏观经济学家，这年头谁都知道宏观经济学家多半意味着你是个骗子——尤其是在中央银行或者国际货币基金组织任过职的那些，多半看不懂金融时报——至于任期内把英镑搞得半死不活，倒不是件大事，反正它一直都这样。最多也就是让人给你一个宏观经济专家的称号，并把你发配到伦敦政经学院。不会比吉姆·哈克当英国首相再糟糕了吧，这样决策的人想，一个呆在伦敦经济学院的人能对世界有什么坏处呢。真可惜，如果米克再老一点，或者有一两个贵族祖先，他就直接把他发配到哪个郊区的学院了。  
我知道你们认为我是什么人，米克想，一个脑子中是空气，心里是煤炭，嘴上抹了油的人，除了一根还能抽动的鸡巴以外什么都没有了的那种人。我知道你们怀疑过我简历作假，怀疑我写的好的那几篇论文是占了布莱恩——一位已经作古的教授的便宜。但这都没关系，我也许应该在毕业演讲里这么写，他又在屋里走了一圈，经过书桌的时候拿笔写下来了一句话：“但我要求你们每个人去做一件事，哪怕只做过这么一件事：一件令你在迟暮之年，可以对邻居家的小女孩微笑着说，’孩子，你要知道，在这个世界上，完成一件事比你想象的困难得多。’之事。”  
他划掉了“女孩”，为了防止被学生起诉。  
太冗长了，米克想。  
问题是，他也根本不知道他在说什么。  
“你应该做一件真正的事”？不，学生们不会理解的。而且这听起来像是讽刺，似乎他们在这里干的都是假事，都是米克编出来，或者一些更老的人编出来来欺骗他们时间的活动一样。他们最好别发现这一点。（再说，如果一个二十岁的学生不懂得什么叫“真正的事”，那你怎么能指望六十多岁、半辈子在读书、半辈子在银行里混的米克·贾格尔明白呢。  
）  
“你应该做一件令你骄傲的事情”？骄傲这个词太恶心了，足球队长奸污一个男孩的时候通常也挺骄傲的。骄傲了五分钟以后能不后悔的人很少，五年内能不后悔的人更少——那少部分人还通常是因为根本不再记得这件事了，也同样证明这件事实际上没什么可骄傲的。不，不，骄傲是暂时的，还是老头那个好一点。  
你应该做一件事。  
这句话只有这样才是合理的。简单，明了，容忍所有解读。毫无道理可言。可以令经验丰富如米克这样的人也迟疑半分钟。  
米克和纸互相瞪了一会儿以后就放弃了。  
直到周四的时候他才有点明白他当时在迟疑什么。周四晚上的时候他去参加了一个学生办的布鲁斯音乐会。米克决定出现在现场五分钟，营造一下形象，随后才发现这地点真他妈的尴尬，是在旁边国王学院租的一个地方，因为他们自己根本没有像样的场地。但无所谓了，这个问题留给下任校长去解决，他只需要在现场五分钟。  
他在现场呆了五分钟，在这五分钟里，台上不咋样的学生乐队弹了一首米克有点熟悉但是又忘了是什么的曲子。  
米克忽然想起来他还曾经挺想有个乐队的。那时候有个男孩挺酷的，特立独行，学政治的，叫什么来着，不是翘课，就是坐在教室后排，像个猴一样趴在桌子上——他就有个校外乐队。米克记得他喜欢布鲁斯。黑人音乐，白人男孩，好在他们没像美国人那么保守。  
不过这么酷的人看起来怎么也不会跟我当朋友。米克想。  
反正，米克想，他当一个大学校长，也不会影响什么人的一生；他加入一个烂乐队，也不能改变学生乐队还是会在世纪之交弹一堆让人无法分辨的布鲁斯的事实。他就是一颗石头，扔进哪个水塘也砸不出花来——因为他是个空心石头，只会飘在水面上。  
最后他还是把演讲稿写出来了，他写的是：“在过去的时光中，我们把自己的注意力放在死去的世界上：教材、论文、新古典主义或者供给学说，但是现在，是时候走进一个正在生活的世界，体会它的变动，用你在过去和现实中流动的生命，为世界寻找价值，护卫它走向新的平衡（equilibrium）。从不忘记，面对未来——我仍然相信这样的现实主义。”  
一堆废话。  
隐藏了米克自己也不明白的问题——过去和“现实”之间的边缘究竟是什么。  
演讲前的那一天他做了个梦，梦里他还在那个教室里，他看着教室后边的那个男孩，想着自己永远不可能像他一样酷。他犹豫着要走过去，但是忽然一下子，他就变老了。  
像是一曲摇摆爵士（swing），米克惊醒以后想，都是混沌，迷雾、反复无常，但是他忽然又明白，同样的调子重复啊重复，你在其中被裹挟着摇晃，本身就构成了一种永恒。有些东西为它而准备，米克想，而不是什么“你在过去和现实中流动的生命”，你的生命根本就不他妈的流动，你在夹缝中卡住了，你从夹缝中掉了下去。你的一生其实只能写出一个故事。不管你是把它写出来，还是把它过下去。你是静止的时空，你是永不再寻的分叉，你是——一个已经被忘记的名字。  
他该有什么警句，把这件事告诉他的学生呢？米克觉得他可能可以在最后开个玩笑，说他曾经考虑过参加一只乐队，然后当他去参加上周四的晚会的时候，他就不会再听到那种美国布鲁斯了。但是这个也是不成立的，他不可能同在两个时空，既加入乐队，又走入晚会。又或许他就在，米克被吓出一身冷汗，他只是掉在时空的夹缝中了。只不过它既不可倒回，也不可反悔——


End file.
